Snuffy's Birthday Celebration
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Snuffy celebrates his birthday in Skylandia
1. Regular Version

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's the conclusion to the "Snuffy's Birthday" series. This story is called "Snuffy's Birthday Celebration" and features added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

One night at Terrytown Airport, while the airplanes were sound asleep. rain fell so hard that you couldn't see a thing.

But it cleared by daybreak, and all the airplanes woke up.

Snuffy was most excited of all. Today was birthday.

"I'm so excited for my birthday today!" exclaimed Snuffy to the other airplanes.

"We know Snuffy." yawned the other airplanes. "You wouldn't stop talking about it last night.

"I know, but I'm excited to go to Skylandia!"

"We have deliveries to make this morning." said Old Oscar. "We'll leave this afternoon."

"Can't I have the day off?"

"If you want to be useful, you need to help us with the deliveries." said Jay-Jay.

So all throughout the morning, the airplanes went throughout Terrytown, delivering very important packages.

When they arrived back at Terrytown Airport, Brenda Blue greeted them.

"You all worked very hard this morning, so you can have the rest of the day off."

"We're all going to Skylandia to celebrate Snuffy's birthday." said Jay-Jay.

"It's really great that you're all going to Skylandia to celebrate Snuffy's birthday. Have fun, but be back by dusk."

All the airplanes then took off towards Skylandia.

After taking the Skyway, they soon approached the Skylandia castle.

Upon entering, Snuffy was delighted to see all of his Skylandia friends, and a big gigantic cake with  
 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SNUFFY!"** written in blue frosting.

Snuffy was delighted.

"Hello everyone!" said Prince Duffy. "I give kind wishes to Snuffy on his birthday."

Snuffy bowed down to the prince.

"Thank you, your highness. It's my birthday today, and I wanted to celebrate it here."

Prince Duffy was pleased to hear this.

"Would you all like some cake?" asked Prince Duffy.

Everyone went to have some cake, and everyone learned about the joy of birthdays.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "Snuffy's Birthday Celebration" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** One night at Terrytown Airport, while the airplanes were sound asleep. rain fell so hard that you couldn't see a thing.

But it cleared by daybreak, and all the airplanes woke up.

Snuffy was most excited of all. Today was birthday.

 **SNUFFY:** I'm so excited for my birthday today!

 **OTHER AIRPLANES:** We know Snuffy. You wouldn't stop talking about it last night.

 **SNUFFY:** I know, but I'm excited to go to Skylandia!

 **OLD OSCAR:** We have deliveries to make this morning. We'll leave this afternoon.

 **SNUFFY:** Can't I have the day off?

 **JAY-JAY:** If you want to be useful, you need to help us with the deliveries.

 **NARRATOR:** So all throughout the morning, the airplanes went throughout Terrytown, delivering very important packages.

When they arrived back at Terrytown Airport, Brenda Blue greeted them.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You all worked very hard this morning, so you can have the rest of the day off.

 **JAY-JAY:** We're all going to Skylandia to celebrate Snuffy's birthday.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** It's really great that you're all going to Skylandia to celebrate Snuffy's birthday. Have fun, but be back by dusk.

 **NARRATOR:** All the airplanes then took off towards Skylandia.

After taking the Skyway, they soon approached the Skylandia castle.

Upon entering, Snuffy was delighted to see all of his Skylandia friends, and a big gigantic cake with  
 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SNUFFY!"** written in blue frosting.

Snuffy was delighted.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Hello everyone! I give kind wishes to Snuffy on his birthday.

Snuffy bowed down to the prince.

 **SNUFFY:** Thank you, your highness. It's my birthday today, and I wanted to celebrate it here.

Prince Duffy was pleased to hear this.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Would you all like some cake?

 **NARRATOR:** Everyone went to have some cake, and everyone learned about the joy of birthdays.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "Snuffy's Birthday Celebration" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** One night at Terrytown Airport, while the airplanes were sound asleep. rain fell so hard that you couldn't see a thing.

But it cleared by daybreak, and all the airplanes woke up.

Snuffy was most excited of all. Today was his birthday, and God had helped him to tell his friends about his birthday plans.

 **SNUFFY:** I'm so excited for my birthday today!

 **OTHER AIRPLANES:** We know Snuffy. You wouldn't stop talking about it last night.

 **SNUFFY:** I know, but I'm excited to go to Skylandia!

 **OLD OSCAR:** We have deliveries to make this morning. We'll leave this afternoon.

 **SNUFFY:** Can't I have the day off?

 **JAY-JAY:** If you want to be useful, you need to help us with the deliveries.

 **NARRATOR:** So all throughout the morning, the airplanes went throughout Terrytown, delivering very important packages.

They had a lot to do, but they knew that the Bible said that we need to keep busy to get the job done.

When they arrived back at Terrytown Airport, Brenda Blue greeted them.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You all worked very hard this morning, so you can have the rest of the day off.

 **JAY-JAY:** We're all going to Skylandia to celebrate Snuffy's birthday.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** It's really great that you're all going to Skylandia to celebrate Snuffy's birthday. Have fun, but be back by dusk.

 **NARRATOR:** All the airplanes then took off towards Skylandia.

After taking the Skyway, they soon approached the Skylandia castle.

Upon entering, Snuffy was delighted to see all of his Skylandia friends, and a big gigantic cake with  
 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SNUFFY!"** written in blue frosting.

Snuffy was delighted.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Hello everyone! I give kind wishes to Snuffy on his birthday.

Snuffy bowed down to the prince.

 **SNUFFY:** Thank you, your highness. It's my birthday today, and I wanted to celebrate it here.

Prince Duffy was pleased to hear this.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Would you all like some cake?

 **NARRATOR:** Everyone went to have some cake, and everyone learned about the joy of birthdays.


End file.
